Multilateral wells have become more common in the oil and gas industry. In multilateral well applications, multilateral completions are formed by joining tubulars and completion related equipment. The tubulars and other equipment are used in constructing tubing strings which extend along a main bore and lateral bores of the multilateral well. The tubing strings are useful in a variety of service and production procedures. In many applications, difficulties arise in providing control, e.g. electrical or hydraulic control signals, to equipment in the lateral bores. Similarly, difficulties can arise in enabling selective intervention into main and lateral bores.